


Carbuncle Wants A Nap!

by Beachedking



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Gen, Younger Ringo, also he does not want to talk to this child, carbuncle obsessed satan is the only good way to write him, not sure how to tag this other than that, shes like. seven.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Carbuncle is tired of the dark prince and being treated like a stuffed animal while Satan sleeps, so he finds a new place in another world!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Carby is hard because I don’t know his personality other than cute mascot character and sometimes really pissed off at Satan and I really can’t blame him. 
> 
> Also I saw Ringo’s mini form and it kinda inspired this.

Carbuncle had gotten tired of this, very, very tired. Every night the dark prince would cuddle him until he fell asleep. Then he’d toss and turn and then the little creature wouldn’t get any sleep himself! He did eventually jump off the bed in irritation but the next night was the same over and over! 

The little rabbit thing had enough of it! Satan would have to find himself an actual stuffed animal, because now Carbuncle just wanted a little peace and not to be bumped a hundred times. (Perhaps some curry too, but he’d figure that out later, he wasn’t really hungry.) Jumping down with a ‘gu,’ Carbuncle started on his way. 

His way had been quite a long time, it had been. Far far away from the world he was very familiar with. That is another story, with dramatic twists and really sparkly stars, that couldn’t be explained unless you had a lot of free time. Carbuncle was quite tired too, but the place he had stumbled onto was a strange one. 

Roaring yet tiny buildings with wheels, with a putrid smell was one of them. Same with lined paths, and blinking lights. Though fascinated, he didn’t stop. He kept on hopping and making his regular sounds. 

Some of the roaring tiny buildings were stopped in front of him and they made the most awful of sounds! Carbuncle’s ears were quite sensitive as they were so big!

Through all the awful noises a voice yelled, “Is that a rabbit?!” Huh? He wasn’t a rabbit! He was himself! He kept up his pace, hop, gu, hop, gu. (To the people in the tiny buildings dismay.)

More hops, more gus, beady brown eyes settled on a certainly unbusy looking place, with a huge sign and fresh fruits. On Carbuncle’s face there was a bigger cheery smile than normal! How yummy looking, but he’ll have some later! He hopped on towards the door, which also had a sign but he payed no attention to either. 

Little stubby arms tried to push it open but to no avail, it was locked! With a slight gu of frustration, he hopped to the backside of the place and found a door there. Nope, it still wouldn’t budge.

Now even more frustrated than before, Carbuncle yelled, “Gu! Gu gu gu! Gu gu! Gu gu gu gu!” He was very sleepy, and that made him very grumpy. All he wanted was a nice nap, (and something to eat as he getting hungry now), and thanks to his little arms, couldn’t get that! 

The tiny anger inside the tiny Carbuncle was very much not tiny, so much so the gem on his forehead fired a beam at the backdoor’s lock.

“Gu!” Well, that sure helped! Pushing it again, it did not budge but jumping super high he managed to latch onto the doorknob! Not having thumbs made it difficult to hold onto but Carbuncle was a resourceful thing and shifted his paws in ways to turn and not slip! 

The door swung, the creature let go and landed on his paws, waltzing inside the house. Finally, little Carbuncle was going to have a well-deserved rest and possible snack.


	2. Chapter 2

Humming a tune, a young girl got out her keys to the front of the store/her home, thinking about the school day she had just gotten back from. Though, when Ringo stepped inside, something felt...off. She couldn’t exactly describe it, but it felt weird. 

She went to the kitchen, where there was a note by her mom, “Dear Ringo. I’m going to pick up some groceries, I’ll be back shortly. Love, Mom.” Ringo smiled at the note. 

Despite the note, she was still getting a little worried. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to check, walking around until she came across the open backdoor. She gasped, then covered her mouth! Was somebody in her house?! She started to panic a bit in her head, what if it was someone scary?! What if it was a ghost?!

The child gave an eep on the back of her hands and rushed towards where the house phone was. Her home had two, one in the store that was connected to the wall, the other was smaller and could be unplugged. She grabbed it and ran towards her room, shutting the door behind her. 

The child huffed and puffed, little green eyes shut tighter than ever before. The fact that there could be someone inside her home, scared poor little Ringo to the core. Her hands shook, and she couldn’t open her eyes. 

Then she heard a soft sound like someone snoring but not like any snores she heard before and a ruffle. The person was sleeping in her house?! Tears pricked her eyes and she couldn’t help but make a noise, gripping tight the phone but too scared to do anything. 

“...Gu?” 

Opening one eye, the kid saw a little yellow...bunny....thing? It looked up at her with confusion on it’s face. 

“Gu? Gu gu?” It made a funny little noise whenever it talked. It didn’t really look scary. Maybe it was lost? 

“Um, hello?”

“Gu!”

Definitely harmless, Ringo thought, though she still didn’t know what it WAS. It didn’t look like it was mean. 

“What’s your name? I’m Ringo.” 

“Gu gu gu! Gu, gu gu gu. Gu gu...” 

“I dunno what you’re saying, sorry.” 

“Gu.”

“Should I give you a name then?”

“Gu gu!” 

Ringo tried to think of a name for the little thing, giving a soft hum.

“How about Cosmo? Since I have no clue what your real name is, I don’t THINK it’s Gu though, is it?”

Cosmo gave a nod at the new name, shaking it’s head at her other suggestion.

The girl gave a big grin, she felt a lot calmer and safer now around Cosmo. They were learning a little about stars today in her first grade class and the cute spacey name just came to her mind since whenever the bunny-thing talked it had a star for a tongue! 

“Were you the one who came in? You really scared me when I came home!”

Cosmo nodded, hopping over to her bed and demonstrated, burying itself under the covers, making the snoring sounds. Ringo gave a giggle. Cosmo unburied itself, rabbit ears poking out then it’s head. Ringo giggled a bit louder. 

“You must’ve been really sleepy then!” 

Ringo quite liked her new friend, even if it was a bit of an odd thing, the child was glad it wasn’t a ghost or a scary person! It was just Cosmo sleeping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Ringo is the best thing I have ever written.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, where is he?! Where is he?!” The dark prince wailed, looking all over castle to no avail. Calling Carbunny, checking every little spot that he could’ve hid in, all of it was to no avail! Poor Carbunny, he must’ve been lonely during the night! That must’ve been the reason! 

Red itchy bags had already begun to form under his normally red eyes, as he made curry for Carbuncle. Making sure it could waft all throughout the castle. But no, it appeared no little Carbuncle came, making happy gu noises for his favorite snack.

His eyes itchy for two reasons now, both the crying and the excessive spices, there was just one more thing to do. Satan sniffed a little, and started to cast his spell. It was to track the gem in his pet’s forehead wherever he went. 

...How was Carbuncle in another world exactly? 

That didn’t matter. The only thing that did was getting Carbunny back home and safe. That’s the only thing that mattered to the dark prince. What if Carbunny got hurt? It wasn’t likely but the man could not ever let that happen! Now with Carbuncle found, Satan cast another spell and in a moment he was gone.

“Nine! Ten! Ready or not here I—“ When Satan arrived there was a girl right in front of him. She was a small child, with tiny red pigtails. Satan raised an eyebrow, this certainly wasn’t Carbuncle. 

Then the girl screamed and dove for a small device, none that his world had ever seen before, or at least what he’s seen at least. But it’s probably not a good sign when she shakily presses a button. 

He acted fast, “Juggernaut!” The device flew out of the girl’s hands and straight into the wall, breaking on impact. The little girl at this display started to whimper and cry, muttering things like ‘don’t hurt me!,’ ‘go away!,’ all that nonsense. 

Satan was not in the mood to hear a child cry out her eyes. He slightly debated on sending her to Puyo Hell just to quiet her, but no...she’d cry her head off more. Instead he should probably tell her to knock it off. He had no idea what went on in this world, and he had no desire to find out. 

“Stop crying.” 

That made her cry louder. 

Satan rubbed his temples, giving a loud sigh, he didn’t want to do this...but he had no option, “Please?”

“Wh-why are y-y-you in my h-house?! Th-there’s a cash r-register in the st-store! T-t-take t-that instead!” She sobbed, hugging herself in a small ball as tight as a wailing mess could. 

“I’m not here to hurt you or your cash register, little girl. Why would I want to hurt a...” Satan paused for a second looking at the small mortal, “three year old?” 

“Y-you aren’t? And I’m- I’m seven. Not three.” That was hardly a difference to the dark prince.

“No, not at all. You see I’ve lost someone, I’m just looking for him and he’s here.” 

“Can I and Cosmo help find him? Oh! Me and Cosmo were playing hide and seek! We’ll need to find Cosmo first though.”

“You can look for Whatsisname, I’m looking for Carbuncle.” 

“Okay, mister. I’m Ringo. I hope we find your friend.” 

Satan didn’t reply, not really wanting to talk to this child in the first place. (He found this one quite annoying with her screeches that might’ve as well have been from the damned. He would know.) 

Soon the two were both searching for both of their missing persons. Their search was everywhere in the small house, starting with this Ringo girl’s room and now walking around the halls calling Carbuncle and Cosmo respectively. 

“Well, I know how he got in now.” The dark prince thought, as he had saw the open door while the child kept calling, then she stopped, looking up at him with tiny eyes in distraught.

“Hey mister, have you been crying?”

“No. They’re always this way.” He shot her concern down, knowing she meant the bags. 

“Oh. You look really tired. I guess you’ve been searching for your friend long.”

If you counted fifteen minutes as long, then yes, it was long. But to Satan it felt even longer than that, always wanting to see his pet. He shrugged and they both walked into the kitchen. 

“Aha!” Satan got an idea, “Child, do you have any curry powder?” 

“I dunno. I can’t reach the cabinets.” 

The dark prince however had already started to open and shut the shelves. Grinning ear to ear when he found the right one! Carbuncle was hugging a sealed bottle. 

“Carbunny!”  
“Cosmo!” 

As Satan grabbed his precious pet, who was still holding onto the bottle, he looked down at Ringo. 

“You named Carbuncle ‘Cosmo?’” 

“You didn’t really tell me what Carbuncle looked like.”

“Neither did you, child.” 

“Gu gu!”

“No, Carbunny, no we didn’t!” 

The little girl still looked up with a gleam of amazement in her eyes, “Can you understand Cos- Carbuncle, mister?” 

“Yes!” No, he couldn’t.

“What’s he saying?”

“Gu...”

“He says we better get going now back home.” Satan said, glad to have his Carbunny back and finally away from this incessantly talking kid. With that, he disappeared back to his world.

On Ringo’s side of things, she felt very sad. She’d had only known Carbuncle for a few minutes, but she was gonna miss her friend. But she was happy that Carbuncle was back with his friend though! 

“Bye, Carbuncle! Bye, mister!” The girl waved at the air. Then she heard the talking of both her mother and grandmother. Making a soft gasp, she ran towards them excitedly. She had quite the story to tell them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Satan cry is hilarious to me because I don’t like him but I still hope I wrote him in character aaaa


End file.
